Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to a communication structure on a launchable vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an integrated ordnance system for various subsystems within a launchable vehicle.
State of the Art
Launchable vehicles utilize various onboard systems for performing a variety of independent functions. For example, a vehicle telemetry system provides telemetry data for control of the vehicle during flight. Various components of the telemetry system are distributed about the length of the vehicle and include control surfaces (e.g., fins or deflectors) at the tail of the vehicle as well as controller components located at the nose of the vehicle. To provide interaction with the various componentry, dedicated conductors are routed along the length of the vehicle creating additional vehicle weight and mechanical congestion through communication conduits or “raceways.” Additional vehicle systems may further include systems such as an ordnance system used, for example, to initiate solid rocket motors, activate explosive charges for separating spent booster stages or activate pressure-equalizing atmospheric vents. Such systems also require dedicated conductors routed along the length of the vehicle and through raceways between the explosive charge and the ordnance controller which is generally located near the nose of the vehicle. This added dedicated cabling also contributes to cabling mass and congestion.
Furthermore, once vehicle system designs are completed, any modifications to the initial design such as incorporation of additional control elements, sensors, ordnance elements, upgrades or system augmentations or the like become impractical because of the “ripple” effects inherent in cabling redesign, mass management of additional cabling weights, redesign of cabling conduits and raceways, requalification of previously approved and verified designs and other impracticalities of system redesign.
Additionally, static status monitoring of a prelaunch vehicle for health and overall operational capability requires an additional system that, if implemented as an independent system, further burdens the vehicle with additional mass and cabling requirements. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an integrated and expandable solution to the shortcomings in the prior art.